The Undead Twin
by Imaturevampire1
Summary: Isabella potter is James potter's twin. you probably haven't heard of her because her parents were going to disown her for her liking of the dark ey were seventeen. James didn't know this she had a liking to dark arts, but that night the potter family was attacked by death eaters. Isabella Potter died, but is she really dead? BellaSwan and Bellatrix Lestrange are Isa Potter.
1. Chapter 1

The undead twin

Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. Ha-ha. Everyone needs to read so sit down in your seat or lay down on your bed whatever you do when you read fanfiction. This is a twilight/ harry potter crossover with harry potter, twilight, and vampire diaries, bashing. Dark winning story rated M. Bella, Draco, harry potter, Voldemort, Dumbledore, ooc. Disclaimer not j.k Rowling or shenain Meyer worthy. Bella/ Snape.**

**In this story Snape is a pure breed. James only bullied him because Lilly liked him and he was jelise. **

**Summary: Isabella potter is James potter's twin. You probably haven't heard of her because her parents were going to disown her for her liking of the dark arts. She and James were seventeen. James didn't know this, that she had a liking to dark arts, but that night the potter family was attacked by death eaters. Isabella potter "died" and James was devastated so his parents never told him of his twin, but what if she really is alive why did she fake her death. How has no one seen her in the last war, and how is she still nineteen.**

**Izzie's Pov**

oh my freaking god that stupid sparky gay fairy that sparkles so manly. He has no idea who he messed with. i am isabella potter i am james potters sister you haven't heard of me because i was disowned for liking the dark arts my own twin. well he payed. everyone thinks that the dark lord is in charge well there wrong. i was gathering information from the cullens they thought that i was a patheic lonely klusy human girl that needed saving. i was gathering the imformation for mine and voltermolt i will rule with voltimolt.

he is like my father he taught me the darkarts. he is the one who treats me like a princess then after he died i took over. at the time i had been bellatrix, and made it to where someone took the heat of being bellatrix. i put a spell on them and they couldn't talk or have their mind read when i wanted my daddy back i broke them out of jail to help me. in the meanwhile, my sevvy had went to dumbledoor to "join" in white side claiming that the love of lily change him. i needed a spy in the order. i killed the person i sent in to be bellatrix. we will make all of jamies friends pay. it is their fault severus was bullied. my severus. that right i love severus. no one knew i was seeing a slytherin. they would have our heads.

i am going back with the imformation that i have gather because edwart (did it on purpose) just broke up with me thank god. i thought he would never leave. i am the dark queen and everyone will have equal rights except mudbloods. lily evans broke my brother heart until she decided to quite thee game she was playing so she went out with him and marry him and turish the potter name.

when i rule all muggle borns will be brought to the magic world and dark wizards and witchs and dark creatures will have equal rights. thanks to the cullens we now know of the volturi and we can rule. as a offering of peace we give them a bunch of mud bloods because witchs and wizards taste better. they will help us in the final battle to get rid of the cullens except for the god of war. i will convince him of his wifes disocion.

edward is really alices mate and they fuck behind this back. now that i have proof of this he will let out the major. i will then kill harry potter the tanish he is just like his mother and will pay for her mistakes.

i now had took off the glomer of bella swan and now i am back to bellatrix lestrange the identity i took after isabella potter died. i had made a horcrops and look like a vampire without there weird eyes. i think it is time to scary the kiddies. i took off the glomur the only people that have seen me without my glomur is daddy and sevvy.

with my glomur off i had went to a alley where there were drug addicts offering 1,000 dollars if they beat me up making me look horrible. they beat me in with a inch of my life. with bruises all over i popped to the forriben forrest and crawls to that sttupid half- giants hut. he thought i liked him when i went to school he will make it believable. it was all part of the plan. i would make sure that dracie is ready and we will take down the sheild.

who would believe that a potter would be dark. although if you look at the family histroy it had been half and half with some natral people. when the dark lord adopted me we did a cremomy and i now have his blood running thought out my veins. i had crawls to his steps and heard a bang the door open and i passed out. in the meanwhile voltmort had recuited the god of war. he said it pissed him of he looked at me as his sister. and the major was let out.

hagrid pov

i heard a sound outside and sent an owl to dombledoor so he knows. i opened the door couldn't believe my eyes isabella potter. i thought she was dead oh joy. we can help her she was the smartest witch down to date. i picked her up and started walking to the castle the whole new order including harry and his friends met me.

" oh my" said mingagle acting well might i say yes i recuited her and told her what we were trying to acompish. she said she didn't want another witch hunt. i told that was one thing we are tring to accompish.

" oh my fucking merlin" stated james friends.

"whose that" hermione asked.

izzie's pov

"where am i?" knowing excactly where i am.

"put me down hagrid. please." i said hoursely.

"where have you been since the night of the atttack locked up in a cellar.

" what happen in your 5th year that i gave you detention for?"

"i got making out with a boy." i said while she healed me.

"and what was so bad absgdfhfffout it?"

"he was a slytherin" i said.

" wait i am just now hearing about this" black said.

" you can't know all the details of my love life padfoot."

"what who are you?" said harry.

"i am isabella but you can call me isa." i said

"so you went to school with my parents?" harry said

"who are your parents?" knowing perfectly well who they are.

"guys why don't we take you up to the hospital wing to check you out." said Dumbledore.

two weeks later and I am finally healed those drug addicts did a good job with the beating they wanted to know how I got away and I told them that I strangle Bellatrix after we got in a ruffle, And crawled out of the area. And apparated away from there. I crawl to the hut. And I had Severus come by and have come up with a plan to get Draco to visit me. It is already all we have to do is to take down the force field down. now that I am healed and have my adopted father's blood in my veins all have to do is ask the ghost of bloody baron to take them down I am a heir to slytherin and the castle knows not to say anything.

Luscious made fudge the minster of magic to have a pop inspection of Hogwarts and the head master made everyone be at dinner all the death eater students and me as well as Minnie and Sevvy stood up as the clock struck seven. We bound them together. Notum facere nolumus eos qui lux est, optimates eorum, et unum funem. Qui magia tantum fracturae erexit. Fiat vobis. **(Excuse the Latin. for those we don't like make it be known who is the light and bound them with a single rope. The only magic that can break are those who set It. let it be.)**

"What is going on Izzy?" asked the maderans.

"You think calling me by Jamie's nickname will earn you points your wrong. and your vampy's won't help they are in a bit of a hot situation." I said. I laughed my bellatrix laugh.

" who are you and what have you done with James' sister."

"Honey I am her I just had been a little busy planning lily's fall that god dawn fucking mud blood dig her claws so deep in to james. Harry did you know that your mother gave james a love potion. I bet you didn't. don't bother denying it. Tonks isn't that right? Your wench of a mother is now died thank god for that. But my jamie had to remain in a cage until the potion wore off took years now step forward james. Another fun fact guess who gave her the potion?"


	2. author's note

I hate to write this, but i have EOC Testing tuesday and i need reveiws to motvate me to write more. and what to do with the story i write better under want you want to happen i really love this story and i know the fan base is small, but i should have a new chapter up on their.


	3. Chapter 3

The Undead Twin

Chapter 2

Izzie's POV

James stepped forward and the stupid headmaster decided he would deny it.

"James she is feeding you lies you know it how about you come over here and be a family with your son and your best friends." he said.

"do you want to know why i know it was a love ppotion genius?"

"well how do you it is impossible to know when under a love potion?"

"not if you are gay and love someone else. I disown you hary potter and your filty blood you are now known as harry Evans. Everyone that is a spy of the order come over."

"Nicely said James. come over here my sons to join your grandpa, me and your uncle James." the weasley twins came over thats right i adpoted them they are so dark and beautiful.

we also had James lover Lupin come over. they were in Howarts to, but lilly gave him the love potion. Lupin was sad and went out then was bite by a werewolf and now is one and found one in James. such a romatic story right?

"What oh no you screwed us over dumbledore. " said a random person of the order as I had put the mudblood ganger under the crucio.

"Do you know the reason why I was never seen?"

they shook their heads.

"I was Bellatix Lestrange. I made somelse go for my crimes and would you look at that Neville. We will give you till tomorrow to rest and then the battle will begin."


	4. The Undead Twin: Author Note 2

The Undead Twin: Author's Note 2

Should I Contiunue this story? I thought this could be a big thing but it wasn't. so tell me is it worth it.

Love,

Imaturevampire158113


	5. authors note 3

im not good at writing battle scenes or writing fanfiction this was my first work.

love,

imaturevampire

p.s. i know my name isnt spelled right lol. give me till thurseday night to have the next chapter up. finals are here. tuesday and wendseday. got to study and prepare to do good or my dad will be on my be on my case.


	6. Chapter 4

i know that this is not very easy to follow so here is what happened so far:

bella swan is isabella potter she was sent there to gather information for the dark lord. during the war she become bellatrix lestrange because everyone thought she was dead even her brother. the dark lord treated her more like a daughter than her own parents because they just wanted one kid. so she turns to dark arts parents find out. and are going to disown her but the family was under attack they injure everyone everyone thinks izzy dead. brother was upset lily feed him the potion. he was in love with lupin. when everyone thought lily and james died we which bodies little charm. we deappeared when everyone thought the dark lord was dead. only to come up at the right time. so lupin, lily, james, and dumbledore are still alive but not for long hehe. one or two might die. Also have a twist in this chapter only one chapter after this.

chapter 3

**izzy pov:**

i am excited we are almost done. now the only thing left to do before the battle is to finish the removable horisrops (sp) potion. they will give harry to extract it from harry because it was a mistake.

it is done finally

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

battle time still izzy's pov

here we go we are marching up on the castle then we met up with our last spy minnie. then all of a sudden the weasley sent spells of towards my sons and i threw up my sheild on my inner circle and the vampires are in one unable to more a made i machette and chopped off their head then let the venom on fire. you should have watch there the fear in everyones eyes and seen mcgonagole (sp) on our side.

"this is your last chance the new order join or died or be more house servants and release the house elves for they are treated worse than death. no one moved okay i more one sheild around everyone but; harry, dumbledore, serius, and lily, and put obedience spells on them and zapped them to important wizarding families. we are going to distroy the prison and make new laws and when broken they become servants to work for their freedom. so the only people left here was harry lily seruis and dumbledore and we just killed them.

finally with all our hard work was done and we cheered. and left to party. tommorrow would be full of hard labor to fix everything.


	7. Chapter 5

_Ya finally it is here the last chapter of the undead twin if you liked or didn't like tell me what you liked or didn't so I can improve my other stories. so reveiw and tell me. I know this was too fast paced and had no lemons and I am sorry about that. if you want i could do another story like this. but I also need new story ideas has to be twilight or twilight crossover with bella. I need thanks_

_Imaturevampire1_

chapter 4

isa pov

finally everyone who has wronged my brother and dad is dead we already had the minstry under control of the minster which was malfoy the irrogent son of a bitch that only can stand because the twins and draco some how are now friends. shocked everyone out of their wits, but now you should see draco so carefree without his parents on his case we had made the great malfoy servants for veruball and emotional abuse of their son. they though if he became a good death eater that they would last throughout the war without death or grtting hurt, but their son being a death eater was their actually downfall.

it turn out that that this is how our world was suppost to be ruled because the spirit had talked to us. dumblewart wanted to expose us to muggles. gald we stop him before that and every thing will be okay a little stricter to avoid this happening again and someone exposing us.

severus got the headmaster and defense against the dark art which cirulum had change a bit but the same and as for me I was potion at run in our blood. james got the coaching job for the quittish and his lover got the care for magical creature. it's ironic but we though he could teach them the best.

my sons ran their shop alone with draco.

everything was perfect finally after all these years.

if i missed anything tell me love

imaturevampire1


End file.
